The present invention relates to a multi-functional writing instrument, and specifically to a pen that combines a pocket clip with a stylus for entering data into devices having touch screens, such as a personal digital assistants.
The use of personal digital assistants (PDAs) has increased in popularity over recent years due to their increasing functionality. Many PDAs can function as cellular phones, address books, personal organizers, facsimile transmitters, and most recently, as devices for wireless access to the Internet. To perform such tasks or data entry functions in connection with most PDA devices, a stylus is the principal implement used. Therefore, a readily accessible stylus is of great importance to most PDA users.
Customarily, styli are modeled after typical writing instruments; however, they resemble thinner, shorter versions thereof, and are solely functional for engaging touch-screen input devices, such as PDAs. Small sizes are required in order for styli to engage miniscule microswitches, or contact points, beneath the surfaces of PDA screens and to fit within the commonly found storage receptacles within their case enclosures. These cases, while offering users convenient places to store their styli, must maintain the compact, travel-size design of PDAs, and thereby, only allow for small, non-ergonomic styli to fit within.
Additionally, due to the design of conventional styli, they are easily misplaced, commonly unreturned to their storage receptacles, and often lost by accidental dislodging from the very compartments meant to secure them. In the event of loss and absent a keyboard for data entry, a PDA user has very few options until a replacement stylus is purchased. Although PDA users without a stylus will commonly try to enter information by tapping the display screen with their fingers or pointed objects such as pen or pencil tips, fingers, not specially shaped like styli, result in inefficient data entry. Furthermore, the use of pen or pencil tips may result in scratching or other damage to the touch screen.
To remedy such problems associated with conventional styli, including, accidental loss, the lack of holding comfort, and the absence of a multi-functional apparatus, devices which combine both the features of a writing instrument and those of a stylus have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,850 to Nagaoka discloses a writing pen and stylus combination wherein the input tip for engaging a touch screen and the ink tip for writing are located at opposing extremities of the implement""s cylindrical body. This implement includes only a single cap for use on the unused tip, resulting in one extremity being uncovered at all times. By placing the engagement tips at opposing extremities, and thereby protruding from the instrument""s body, protective caps are necessary for both ends, as such areas are more likely to be damaged than other positions on the pen.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,743 to Robb discloses a pen cap stylus in combination with a conventional writing instrument having a tip mounted to the extremity of a pen cap. However, a need still exists for a device which enhances the functionality of both the typical writing instrument, and the member that serves as a stylus. Furthermore, the need for a stylus tip that does not require protective covering still remains unmet.
An object of the present invention is to increase the functionality of traditional writing instruments and styli, while maintaining the conventional utility of both, including the ability to attach the instrument to a user""s shirt pocket.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stylus that can be affixed to any type of writing instrument.
Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a stylus wherein the stylus is mounted other than to an extremity of a writing instrument, and thereby, not requiring a protective cap.
A further object of this invention is to facilitate the use of PDAs by allowing for their operation without a traditional stylus, while still providing a readily accessible instrument for performing such functions.
The foregoing objects are met by the present invention which includes a multi-functional writing instrument having a combination pocket clip member and stylus for touch-input devices, such as PDAs. A preferred embodiment of the writing instrument includes a body having a cap portion, and the combination clip member and stylus having first and second ends, wherein an actuator tip is mounted to the first end and the clip member is mounted to the cap portion and pivotally movable with respect thereto.
The clip member is pivotally movable relative to the pen body between a first, or clamping, position, where the clip member is positioned against the pen cap to allow for secure attachment of the pen to a shirt pocket or to hold papers between the cap and the clip member, and a second, or stylus, position, where the actuator tip of the clip member is extended beyond one end of the pen body enabling engagement with a touch screen. The instrument allows the user to conveniently switch from writing on conventional media, for example paper, to inputting data in a personal digital assistant.
A preferred embodiment for the clip member may also include an internally threaded aperture at the first end of the clip member, wherein the aperture can receive an externally threaded base of an appropriate sized removable actuator tip, capable of engaging a touch screen.
Additionally, a preferred embodiment of this invention shows the clip member mounted on a stem which projects from an annular clip holder encircling the cap portion of the instrument. However, one skilled in the art would recognize that the mounting stem could, for example, be either a component of the clip holder or be formed integrally with the pen body.